<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine by Basketballer3511</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869366">Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511'>Basketballer3511</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, Dammit Jim, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pranks, Quarantine, Teasing, lots of lube, top dwight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets bored in quarantine and decides to prank Dwight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jim and Dwight One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay guys conference room meeting right now" Michael yelled, his tone sounding panicked and alerting the already confused employees. Everyone made their way into the conference room, hoping for some direction and plans for the future.</p>
<p>The news had been plagued with the coronavirus and just last night the NBA season had been cancelled and two players had been diagnosed with the virus. Within twenty-four hours the East and West Coast were starting to shut down. </p>
<p>The Dunder Mifflin employers constantly checked their phones and computers looking for the latest updates on the virus and the latest closings of schools and shops. They were anxious to find out whether they would be coming into work the next day or the next week and whether they would be getting payed.</p>
<p>"Okay so you guys have seen the news and how the virus is spreading" Michael began the conference meeting right away with this statement and then rushed into a bunch of rambling sentences. Pam looked at Michael with concern, "Michael" she interrupted him, "what are we here for?" she asked, hoping he would refocus on what the meeting was meant for.</p>
<p>"Right, thank you Pam. David Wallace called and he wanted to tell you guys that Dunder Mifflin will be closed indefinitely, until the state sees fit to have non-essential business's open. Until then you will be all working from home" Michael concluded, he bit his lip anxiously.</p>
<p>"Will we get payed Michael?" Phyllis asked, her face like the other employees was filled with concern. Michael nodded, "yes we will all be payed." A collective sigh of relief filled the room and everyone felt more at ease. "There's no point staying in this germ factory so we can leave early" Michael concluded, clapping his hands. Stanley glared at Michael when he said "germ factory" but smiled in glee at the promise of leaving early. He was the first to speed his way out of the meeting and pat Michael on the shoulder and wave everyone goodbye. </p>
<p>Everyone slowly started to trickle out, heading to their desks to collect everything they would need for two or more weeks of working at home. As Jim collected his folders and put them in his messenger bag he looked up at Dwight who looked calmer then everyone in the office. </p>
<p>"Dwight you ready for a pandemic?" Jim jokingly asked. Dwight smiled an almost giddy smile. He took a deep breath before saying "I have a bunker packed with food and everything one would need to survive the apocalypse and I am ready to survive anything the world has to throw at me, while you all suffer" Dwight said. Jim raised his eyebrows, "wow not sadistic at all Dwight."</p>
<p>Dwight frowned, "it is meant to be sadistic Jim" he said vehemently. Jim furrowed his brows and pretended to have a thoughtful expression on his face, "hmm is it?" he asked, putting his chin in his hand and tapping his finger against his cheek. Dwight widened his eyes in annoyance, before huffing and stuffing things back into his back. "I hope you get the virus first" Dwight said, scowling at Jim. "Aw Dwight that's not nice" Jim said, a smirk on his face. Dwight rolled his eyes and slammed his drawer shut, before getting up and making his way to Michael's office to say "goodbye." </p>
<p>Jim stayed at his desk for a moment, before also shutting down his stuff and sealing his bag shut. He made small conversation with Pam and the rest of the office members that hadn't run out. Michael and Dwight made their way out of Michael's office and led the way out of the building. Jim bid Pam "goodbye" giving her a tight hug and promising to talk with her everyday. </p>
<p>The beginning of quarantine started fine for Jim. He would get his work done quickly in the morning and then spend the rest of the day lounging around his house and catching up on shows he missed or talking with Pam. </p>
<p>After the first week of quarantine was over Jim became bored. His stubble had turned into full out scruff and his hair had never been in more disarray. He missed the office and it's people, more importantly he missed Dwight.</p>
<p>He fidgeted all day, the craving for pranking Dwight fueling his adrenaline and causing him to decide to break the rules of quarantine to go and visit Dwight's farm to pull a prank on the man. </p>
<p>He quickly shaved and pulled out of his house, rushing to Schrute farms. His idea for the prank was showing up to Dwight's door in a white wig and with some baby powder on his eyebrows, he would convince Dwight that forty or so years had passed and that Jim was now an old man. He stopped in a parking lot and applied the powder on his brows making them appear grey and put on the white wig he had been saving for another prank. </p>
<p>He finally arrived at Schrute Farms, his heart racing in excitement. He quickly turned off his engine and bounded up the stairs to knock on Dwight's door. </p>
<p>Dwight frowned when he heard a knock on his door. He didn't normally get visitors and with quarantine he definitely didn't see why he would be getting one. He cautiously made his way to his front door, hiding a pocket knife behind his back just in case. </p>
<p>Dwight opened the door to reveal what was an older looking Jim? with terribly white, ruffled hair. "Jim?" he asked incredulously, still gripping the knife in his hands. "Dwight" Jim yelled, grabbing Dwight by the shoulders. Dwight flinched under the surprisingly strong grip that Jim had on him. </p>
<p>"Dwight, I'm Jim from the future. I've been in quarantine for 35 years and today is my first day out and you're the only one from the office who is still alive" Jim told him, pursing his lips to suppress his laughs that were threatening to spill. Dwight stared at shock at the Jim from the future, before gravely nodding, "of course I'm the only one alive" Dwight replied a solemn expression on his face. </p>
<p>Hearing Dwight actually believing him caused Jim to double over laughing, his white wig falling onto the ground as he clutched his stomach. "What is this?" Dwight asked angrily, looking at Jim who was supposed to be from the future in shock. Jim tried to inhale shaky breaths, as he continued to laugh. He had to grip onto the side of the door for support from how hard he had been laughing. </p>
<p>"Dwight" he said in-between laughs, "I was so bored and I came to prank you" he said, still laughing uncontrollably. Dwight looked at Jim unimpressed, before pushing Jim out of the way and moving to shut his door close. </p>
<p>"Wait Dwight" Jim said, trying to regain his breathing. "Hey come on, it's been a whole week since I pranked you. Let me have this" Jim pleaded, trying to have an innocent expression on his face. "No Jim" Dwight replied, moving again to shut the door. Making a split decision Jim jumped into Dwight's house, knocking over the other man. "Jim what the hell are you doing? Get out of my house" Dwight yelled, trying to grab Jim. </p>
<p>Jim did the only sensible thing a grown man would do in this situation. He ran. </p>
<p>He sprinted up the stairs into Dwight's room, which he had seen when he and Pam came as friends for an overnight stay at Schrute Farms. "JIM" Dwight yelled, before running after him. Jim with his slightly longer legs and his jump start made his way into Dwight's room before the other man and jumped into his bed. </p>
<p>Jim looked up at Dwight and put his hands up. "I'm in your bed and in your house, so that means I get to stay here" Jim said, looking up at Dwight. Dwight stared at Jim in annoyance. "How does that mean you get to stay here in my house?" Dwight asked, massaging his temples in annoyance. </p>
<p>Jim paused trying to think of a good point for his very weak argument, but he really couldn't. He was bored at his house and he wanted to bother the hell out of Dwight and the best way to do that would be by staying at Dwight's house. Jim shrugged at Dwight before laying back in Dwight's bed and letting out a satisfied groan, "this is a nice bed Dwight" Jim said, turning his head to smirk at Dwight.</p>
<p>Dwight looked like his eyes were actually going to pop out of his head. "Get. Off. My. Bed" Dwight said, gritting his teeth. Jim tilted his head to the side, "I think I'm comfortable here actually" Jim said, patting the bed. </p>
<p>Dwight thought he was going to actually have a heart attack or he was actually going to commit murder he wasn't too sure, but in his defense he had given Jim a warning so anything that happened was Jim's fault. </p>
<p>Jim let out a yelp when Dwight hoisted him by the shoulders and tried to pull him off of his bed. Jim reached up to grab at Dwight's shoulders and pulled him onto the bed. Dwight landed on top of Jim, his knees on both sides of Jim's body. </p>
<p>Jim looked up at Dwight, his facial expression one of shock. Dwight's was no different. His face was covered in a blush and he was looking at Jim in a confused expression. Jim let out a quiet chuckle to break the awkward moment. He also released the tight grip he had around Dwight, slowly moving his hands to the side of him.</p>
<p>Dwight remained on top of Jim, his mouth partially open. Jim earnestly looked up at Dwight again and said "Dwight you don't want any flies to get into your mouth." Dwight looked at Jim in confusion, his head slightly tilting to the side. Jim softly smiled, before brushing his thumb against Dwight's lower lip and "shutting it close." </p>
<p>Dwight slightly shivered from the soft touch. Jim looked into Dwight's eyes, surprised by his reaction. Dwight ducked his head down in shame. Jim frowned, before taking his hand to make Dwight face him. "Hey" Jim whispered, scared to break the tentative atmosphere they were in. Dwight looked up and gave him another conflicted look. </p>
<p>Jim became hyperaware of how Dwight was literally on top of him and how Dwight had reacted to him touching his lip and the way Dwight was looking at him right now was enough indication for Jim to reach his head up and capture Dwight's lips against his own.</p>
<p>Dwight sighed into the kiss, reaching forward to grasp the back of Jim's head and push him close. As Jim became absorbed in the softness of Dwight's lips and how nice they felt against his own, he didn't even know what hit him when he suddenly was shoved off the bed. </p>
<p>"Dwight" Jim said, shocked at all of the events that were transpiring, but most of all that he had just been making out with Dwight and now was thrown onto the floor. Dwight smirked at Jim, "you wouldn't get off my bed, so I had to retaliate" he said matter of a factly, raising his eyebrow in victory. </p>
<p>Jim continued to sit in shock. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the ceiling, thinking to himself where it had all went wrong. Dwight moved to the side of the bed, tapping his foot against Jim's knee. Jim looked up at Dwight, expecting the other man to probably kick him in the face.</p>
<p>Instead Dwight slid off the bed and into Jim's lap again. "Oh" Jim said, his voice and face surprised by Dwight's actions. Dwight gave a cheeky smile to Jim, before dipping down to Jim's face and kissing him. Jim eagerly kissed Dwight back, letting him push him down against the floor and shamelessly kiss him. </p>
<p>"So can I stay?" Jim asked, out of breath as he looked up at Dwight. Dwight rolled his eyes. "Yes you can" he said, mustering an annoyed tone. Jim smiled, pecking Dwight on the lips. Dwight smiled against his lips and moved his head so that he could deepen the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quarantine (Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I wrote a part 2 and there is smut!! Enjoy and leave some comments and kudos if you'd like!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Jim" Dwight said, turning his body so that he could look at Jim's face. "What do you want?" Jim asked, his voice raspy from sleep. "Why would I want something?" Dwight asked, trying to hide his smirk in Jim's shoulder. Jim shifted his body so that he was no longer laying on his back. "Hmm let me think" Jim said teasingly, his eyebrow raised. "Wow I didn't know you could do that" Dwight replied, tracing his finger from Jim's collarbone down to his stomach. </p>
<p>Jim shivered slightly, Dwight's teasing touch starting to trail lower and lower. He took his lip in between his teeth, shifting slightly to try and get Dwight's hand closer to its target. Dwight hummed, unable to keep the teasing smirk off of his face as he reached up to kiss Jim. Jim moaned into the kiss, hitching his leg so that it wrapped around Dwight's hips. He tried to shift both of them so that it was Dwight who would be laying on his back, but Dwight had other plans. He reached up to grasp at Jim's hair and bit his lip, pushing his body so that Jim remained laying down on his back.</p>
<p>"Dwight" Jim whined, trying to push his body so that it would be flush against Dwight's. "Jim" Dwight mockingly replied, a smirk on his face as he continued his barrage of kisses on Jim's lips. Jim did his best to move his lower body so that his dick would be rubbing against Dwight's, but Dwight held Jim's body back. He used his hand to push against Jim's hip and made sure their bodies didn't line up the way Jim wanted.  </p>
<p>Jim grunted in frustration. Dwight was the one who had started this and now he wasn't even giving both of them what he wanted. Dwight pushed Jim further into the bed, his back flat against the bed and he was forced to reach up and wrap his arms around Dwight to stabilize himself. Dwight chuckled as he straddled Jim, scattering kisses all over Jim's face and neck.</p>
<p>"Dwight we already had sex this morning, just come on and fuck me" Jim pleaded, looking up at Dwight with hooded eyes. Dwight contemplated Jim's words. He wanted to keep teasing him, but his dick was straining against his boxers and was leaking precum. "Okay Jim" he said, rubbing himself against Jim. Jim let out a strangled moan, surprised that Dwight actually complied to his request. His hips thrusted to meet Dwight's. Dwight continued to kiss Jim passionately, his hands working to untangle Jim's boxers off his legs. </p>
<p>Jim lifted his body to help Dwight get his boxers off. Dwight looked up at Jim and smiled, placing a kiss on Jim's hand. Jim smiled back, "Dwight I'm fine, you already prepped me before" Jim told him, moving his hips to signal to Dwight he was ready. "Stop moving idiot" Dwight said, gently swatting Jim. Jim rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. His impatience was getting the better of him and he really didn't think he could be more horny then he was in this moment. </p>
<p>Dwight finally complied to some of Jim's needs when he reached into his night table to pull out the lube and a condom, both of which they had been generously using the last few days. He warmed the lube against his fingers before slowly lifting one of Jim's legs. Jim let out a hiss when the still cool lube met with his burning hot skin. His body tried to clench down on Dwight's finger, but from the amount of sex they had been having his hole was left slightly gaping. </p>
<p>Dwight massaged his finger gently inside of Jim before putting in another. "Can you do one more?" Dwight asked gently after a couple of thrusts, looking up at Jim with concern. Jim nodded and let out a gasp when he felt Dwight put in a third finger. This time he couldn't control his hips from thrusting up, his hole finally having something to clench on. His body gripped Dwight's fingers like a vice, causing a squelching sound from all of the lube on Dwight's fingers and inside of Jim's hole. His face burned a little, but he was way past embarrassment with Dwight at this point. </p>
<p>Dwight let out a breathless chuckle, loving how easily Jim was falling apart over his fingers. He gave one last twist, slightly grazing Jim's prostate before pulling his fingers out. Jim was about to let out a whine, but when he saw Dwight taking his cock out and putting a condom and lube on, he stifled his complaints. </p>
<p>"You still good?" Dwight asked, pausing to make sure Jim was okay. Jim smiled, his heart fluttering at how caring Dwight was with him. "Yes I'm good, are you?" Jim replied, smiling up at Dwight. Dwight enthusiastically nodded and put his head down to kiss Jim, to distract him from the stretch of his cock breaching him. "Dwight" Jim moaned out, grasping Dwight's shoulders. Dwight moaned into the kiss, his teeth lightly knocking into Jim's. Jim let out a chuckle, before repositioning his head to kiss Dwight. </p>
<p>Jim moved his body slightly, causing him to gasp in surprise when the tip of Dwight's cock brushed against his prostate. Jim let out a moan when Dwight kept hitting the spot. Jim clenched against Dwight's cock causing the other man to also let out a particularly loud moan. "Jim" Dwight said breathily, placing his forehead against Jim's. </p>
<p>He thrust into Jim, dragging his cock all the way out and eliciting whines out of Jim, before Dwight pushed himself back in, his cock hitting Jim's prostate repeatedly. The sounds of Dwight's cock inside of Jim filled the room along with their grunts and moans. Jim threw his head back from a particularly rough thrust that caused him to shutter. </p>
<p>"Dwight, I don't think I'm going to last long" Jim warned. Dwight nodded, burying himself to the hilt into Jim. He let Jim feel the drag of his cock, some of the lube leaking around Jim's balls and coating Dwight's cock, leaving it shining against Jim's slightly pink and puffy hole. He thrust once more and reached down to touch Jim's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jim let out a louder moan and clenched against Dwight, reaching up to reconnect his lips with Dwight's. Dwight kissed Jim back and let himself enjoy his impending orgasm.</p>
<p>The two came seconds apart. Dwight slowed down, before stopping and resting his body on top of Jim's. </p>
<p>Jim reached up to thread his fingers through Dwight's sweaty hair. "That was amazing" Jim said breathlessly, unable to contain his smile. Dwight lifted his head up slightly to look at Jim and smile, "yeah it was" he said. Dwight eventually got up, pulling his cock out of Jim and discarding the condom. "You're cleaning us up" Dwight said, coiling his nose. Jim wanted to refuse, but he had to admit even to himself that they had to eventually shower. "Yeah we kind of are dirty" Jim agreed. Dwight nodded, but made his way to Jim anyway and snuggled back into Jim, laying his head against Jim's chest. Jim curled his arm around Dwight and planted a kiss on the top of Dwight's head. "We'll shower later" Dwight said with a yawn. Jim chuckled, "yeah alright" he agreed, before cuddling closer to Dwight. Dwight lay a kiss on Jim's chest and shut his eyes. </p>
<p>Jim lay for a bit, enjoying the warmth of Dwight's body against his and thinking of ways to wake Dwight up, but that wouldn't be for another few hours. With one last look at Dwight and with a smile on his face, Jim nodded off, holding Dwight close to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I didn't hate writing this, but I can't say I'll make this a regular thing lol. Also every time I would write cock it would keep changing to coke, so that was really fun lol.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do not leave your houses no matter what (except for food, emergencies, for essential work, or any of the other exceptions), even if you need to prank your enemy who you actually really like. Thanks for reading and thanks for the request. I kind of want to do a smutty part 2, but I suck at smut and idk if you guys would want one so let me know! Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>